Vehicles, for example, trucks, may utilize replaceable lamps, for example, side marker lamps, that are installed on the sides of trucks and/or trailers in order to clearly mark the boundaries of the trucks and/or trailers at night. Historically, these lamps had to be replaced on a regular basis when lamp elements failed. Prior art lamp assemblies utilized a system that permitted removal of the lamp assemblies for replacement. For example, by rotating the lamp assembly in a bracket permanently affixed to the vehicle where rotation of the lamp assembly allows the lamp assembly to be completely removed from the bracket.
However, there are times when a lamp that is not easily removable, such as by a thief, is desirable. Therefore there is a need for a vehicular lamp mounting that is theft resistant. The present application is directed towards meeting that need.